Thank you, Allison
by animefangurl13
Summary: Set in Chase's POV, months after Cameron leaves him...it's a bit depressing, you've been warned. Hopefully this won't happen to them.


A/N: Set in Chase's POV (thanks to writingismyonlyvice)…it's nice to see both sides of the dilemma for once…and this should be one of them…

_**I don't own House M.D.!**_

"Chase? Is that you?"

"Hmmm….." My head couldn't hurt even more. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to decipher the images before me, but it's useless. Everything's all blurry.

"Chase!" The voice yells louder, making my headache even worse than it is. I winced at the voice, putting my hands on my head, trying to make it stop. The mysterious person shook me harder, which for my drunken self, couldn't handle it. I fell down from the warm and comfy couch, landing hard on the sea-green carpet. I groaned, rolling around.

The person sighed, pulling me up. "What the hell did you do now…?" ringed in my head. It was Foreman, meaning that I must've drank too much last night and now I'm at work sleeping. Again.

"Nothingggg…" I barely got the word out of my mouth. My vision started to turn back to the regular 20/20. I rubbed my eyes and stretched, yawning oh-so-loudly. "Did the test come back positive?"

Foreman didn't reply. Instead, he sat down next to me, concerned about me than ever. I hear footsteps coming from the entrance of the room. I turned back, surprised and a bit annoyed, to see both Thirteen and Taub. The team has been giving me "advice" to deal with Cameron leaving, but I refused it all. I'm pretty sure that I know that I can handle things.

Even if it's out of my control.

"Chase, it's been almost 2 months since she's left you, and well…" Foreman paused, looking at his teammates, "And you've been like this ever since. Look, if you need help—"

"I don't _need _help," I fired, standing up. Empty beer cans surrounded me like garbage in the sea, bobbing up and down. They continued to stare at me, even more concerned. "I can handle this…" The words that came out sounded so unfamiliar to me, like a drunken man trying to trick the police. It was slurred, making it even more obvious that I need help. I shook my head violently, trying to get that thought out of my head. "I don't need it…I don't," I muttered under my breath.

Yes you do. Admit it.

"I don't…." was my pathetic reply. The voice in my head grew louder, making me even angrier at the situation.  
"Chase, stop this…get help…for us," Thirteen begged me, pulling on my jacket. Taub grabbed my right arm, which when you're drunk, you go into a panic attack.  
"GET OFF OF ME!!!" I roared, pushing both of them back. They both staggered, and then gained back their balance. I ran towards to the door, wanting to get away, only to be stopped by Foreman and Taub tackling me to the ground.

I struggled to get away, pulling their strong arms off of me, but there's no use. I surrendered, with tears in my eyes.

"I can't do this anymore…I will…" I answered after a silent moment. Their worried faces soon turned victorious and happy, patting me on the back.

A couple of weeks later

"Dr. Chase?"  
I looked up from the bed that I'm now sleeping on. It's been a couple of weeks since I admitted into Mayfield and as House said, it's been nice. I was roomed with Alvie, the most annoying guy I've ever met. He jumped up and down, seeing Dr. Beasley made this guy happy for some reason. I sighed, replying, "What is it?"

"Someone's here to see you," she said, smiling. She motioned to the mysterious visitor. "Allison, he's in here."

My heart sank. "A-Allison?"

No doubt it was her. She stood at the door, thanking Beasley. She walked up to me, sitting down on my bed. Alvie gulped, suddenly nervous. "I'm gonna bounce, aite? See you later Robbie…tell me when—" he pointed at Allison, who waved awkwardly, "--she's gone." He leaves without hesitation, leaving the both of us alone and together.

There was total silence between us. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I gulped.

Tell her how you feel, Robert. Tell her that you freaking miss her and you want her back.

"I miss you, Robert," Cameron blurted out, making it not only easier, but me totally shocked.  
"What?!" is what I had to say. My heart skipped a beat as I gulped again, my hands shaking.

"I'm so sorry about all this…if I hadn't left you…" Tears formed and fell down on her beautiful face. Involuntarily, I wiped them off her face, leaving my hand on her cheek. But she pushed it away.

"I can't do this…I'm kind of dating someone…" My heart broke into a million pieces. I swallowed again, trying to repeat the sentence again for verification.

"You're d-dating s-someone?" I asked her, trying to hold back the tears of hopelessness.

She sniffed, deciding whether or not to lie to me. "Yes."

SLAP! The hand that was caressing her porcelain face slapped her face. She looked back at me, shocked than ever.

"To think that I loved you!!" I hollered, standing up. "You think that if you leave me, you can go off with someone much better, you bitch!" She started to cry trying to get the ex-husband that she loved back, but the mutual feelings towards her were gone. She's nothing more than just a girl that I used to love.

"I'm so sorry, Chase," she struggled out the words, but I slapped her again.

"Get the hell out!" I bellowed, pushing her to the hard and cold cement they call ground. Bruises formed on her face and legs, leaving her scarred for life. She didn't move, just laid there, crying.

"S-stopp…please, Robert, don't do this…"

My cold eyes stared at her back, only seeing a pathetic woman that wished nothing more but reconciliation. I grabbed a nearby vase that Cuddy gave me during a visit and held it up.

"I'm not the Robert you used to know anymore…" I was about to throw the vase to her head but a rush of men in white attacked me, strapping me down. I screamed out, resisting. A sharp pain from my thigh rippled throughout my tired body. Everything started to fade away, and the last thing I saw that Allison crying, comforted by her man, telling her that everything as alright.

_**"I don't need help," **_**was a total denial. And even if I did get some help, nothing will ever mend our relationship that we had together. Nothing will. Nothing in this damned world will let us go back together. I'm nothing but a stupid and cold-hearted bastard, thinking that if I killed someone, I can get away with it. And she was the one to deal with that crap. It's all his fault, making me feel the way that I feel towards Diabla, ultimately killing him. And you tried to stop me from this corruption. **

**I understand now. **

**Thank you…Allison.**

A/N: REVIEWS!! I know…a bit angsty…seriously…if you guys are wondering what happened to Chase after the assault...I let you guys decide. Discuss if you want to…I'll like that.


End file.
